


Hero

by chingonas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Short One Shot, This is Bad, im sorry, lance mcclain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingonas/pseuds/chingonas
Summary: Everything they don't tell you about being a hero





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> death mention   
> violence mention 
> 
> angst (not sorry)

What they don't tell you about being a hero is that, sometimes, you're put in situations that aren't solved so easily.

Lance has watched at least five people die since he became paladin of Voltron.

He tries to remind himself that the sacrifice of one saves the lives of many, but what they don't tell you about being a hero is that, sometimes, the life of one feels like one hundred.

He tries to remind himself that not everyone can live, but what they don't tell you about being a hero is that, sometimes, you dream about the dead ones.

What they don't tell you about being a hero is that, sometimes, heroes aren't always remembered or praised or appreciated.

Lance has felt ignored at least ten times since he became a paladin of Voltron.

He tries to remind himself that all that matters at the end of the day is that the majority are safe, happy, and alive, but what they don't tell you about being a hero is that, sometimes, no matter how many lives you save people still won't remember your name.

He tries to remind himself that the team has got a lot on their minds and that with the universe in danger trivial things like "great job, Lance!" or "great plan, Lance!" don't matter in big wars, but what they don't tell you about being a hero is that, sometimes, your peers will get the thanks and you'll just have to suck it up because "the real focus is greater than any of us."

Lance was told everyone loves a good hero, that heroes are looked up at to inspire and empower, that heroes are symbols of bravery and strength.

Nobody told him being a hero would hurt. That being a hero meant killing, suffering, and being ignored, forgotten, dismissed.

What they don't tell you about being a hero is that, sometimes, with every life taken a piece of your own goes away too.


End file.
